Dragon Ball AU
by The Great Supernatural Saiyan
Summary: This is the Alternate Universe.Vegeta's the Main Character *Full Summary inside* rated T for Language


-Introduction-

In a world where Bulma is with Goku, Vegeta is with Chichi, Majin Buu can't stop singing Best friend by Toybox, Hercule is the strongest, Omega Shenron is weaker than Master Roshi's pet Turtle (his power levels 0.001), and Nappa is still alive and smart...crazy stuff happens..."Lets get the party on, hit me with laser gun"...Buu get out of here!, but like he said lets begin our tall tale...by the way the story What-if Broly has been discontinued until farther notice.I dont own Dragonball but the world of DBAU is totally my idea.We shall start our tale with some DBAU re-tellings of major sagas.

Chapter one: Saiyan Saga

"WHAT-HIS POWER LEVEL IS AT 1,440...KAKAROT IF THAT HITS WE'RE DONE FOR" screamed the Saiyan Raditz as Piccolo was charging his SBC.

"PICCOLO, HURRY, I don't know if I can do this anymore, it fells like all my bones are broken" Goku said.

"ARRRRGHHHGRRRRRR, EAT THIS YOU TWO"exclaimed Piccolo, launching his Special Beam Cannon at Goku and Raditz.

"AHH" both of the siblings of Bardock managed to say was that before being shot through the chest and getting there main vain destroyed leaving them with only a minute or so left to live.

"Heheheheee, I'll be back" said Goku, knowing he'll be wished back by his friends.

"What?, how can you be healed so quickly if theres know one out here, Kakarot, you're done for!" questioned Raditz.

"Because, Earth has it's own set of Dragon Balls, 7 magical balls that when all of them collected, can grant nearly any wish." Piccolo answered.

"Mwuahahahaha, YOU FOOL, My body may be useless but my Scouter still works, My commrades deep in space just heard that through their own Scouters, In one years time, this planet will be destroyed and sold by Fr-"Raditz was stopped by Piccolo breaking his Scouter and plowing his head to the ground.

"Try messaging your buddys now"said Piccolo killing Raditz.

"GOKU!, are you ok pal?" said Krillin who just arrived on the scene with the other Z-Fighters.

"I am not going to make it Krillin...tell Bulma, I love her" Goku said before dieing.

"Noooo!, Goku!, WHY!" said all the Z-Fighters (except Piccolo)...

"Remember, this is his first time dieing, he can be wished back, right now we need to train for those two warriors coming to Earth to destroy us all" said Piccolo

-Deep in space-

"Nappa, you hear that?, looks like Earth has these Dragon Balls, You know what I'm gonna wish for?" said Vegeta

"Raditz back to live?"asked Nappa

"Hell no, Immortality, Moron" Vegeta said

"Ooh, that makes sense, if this goes right, we can overthrow Lord Frieza" exclaimed Nappa

-One Year Later-

"I'll be first to fight those Green Plants (Saibaman)" said Tienshinhan preparing to fight the first Saibamen.

"Geegaahhhagaahh" scretched the Saibaman.

'Hmm, these things are ugly but they're also as strong as that Saiyan year back, what was his name?, Rami, Rolo, Raditz?, thats it, Raditz' thought Tienshinhan.

"Go get em' Tien, I hope you beat him!" exclaimed Chaiotsu, his best/only friend.

"Good luck, Mutant" said Vegeta, laughing at his own joke.

"I don't need luck, I can beat these Saiba losers any day of the weak; AND I GOT THIS THIRD EYE THROUGH ENLIGHTMENT, I'm still Human" said Tienshinhan.

"Geegahhahaha" scretched the Saibaman (who all six of them are retards)...

And with that, Tienshinhan and the Saibaman started fighting, blow to blow, blast to blast, basically vanishing.

"What, they disappeared!"said Gohan shocked.

"Don't be fooled Gohan, they're just moving at the speed of sound" said Picccolo

Tienshinhan easily defeated the Saibaman and then Yamcha was next

"Come on you little pukes!"said Yamcha

"Lets see what you got..Scarface"said Vegeta, once again laughing at his joke(he can make King Kai run for the hills with his jokes alone)

After Yamcha beated the shit out of the retarded Saibaman, the Saibaman got up and hugged Yamcha tightly (in a non-gay way)

"WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Yamcha before the Saibaman commited Suicide by preforming the Kamikaze and taking Yamcha with him

"Looks like scarface got shot, the shooter has been shooted"said Vegeta, laughing histerically

"Dumb Vegeta, hes making me look like the author" said King Kai(I'm not funny at all in the eyes of most people, I'm like Piccolo or Tienshinhan)

"Ok next person" said Nappa

Gulp"I guess I'll go" said Krillin, facing down a Saibaman

"YEEEHAAAA" scretched the Saiba-retard again

-At Roshi Island-

"That small one is kinda cute" said Chichi, pointing at Vegeta on the TV

"Wheres my Goku?, I hope my Gohan is doing alright..." said Bulma, worried

"Hey Pura (Yamcha's Pet Shapesifter)" said Oolong

"Yes, Oolong?" said Pura

"If we don't make it out of this invasion by the Saiyans alive, I want you to know, I love you"said Oolong

"THAT was unexpected" said Master Roshi

"Oh Oolong, I love you too" said Pura

"THAT was even more unexpected" said the Ox King

-Back at the Fighting zone, everyone was dead except the Saiyans, Krillin, Gohan and Goku who just arrived(to lazy to rewrite the rest of that fight)

"Krillin, Gohan, get out of here" said Goku handing them both half a Senzu Bean "You'll pay for this Nappa and Vegeta!"Goku starts powering up

"Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" asked Nappa

"ITS OVER 9000" exclaimed Vegeta (coulden't resist)

"What, 9000?, theres NO way that can be right CAN IT?" said Nappa

"I think it's right" said Goku

And with that said, Goku started to beat the shit out of Nappa to the point where he was completly numb

"Vegeta, I need your help, please, help me" Nappa managed to squeak out

"Nappa, my friend, I'll take you back to the space ship" said Vegeta, and turned to the Z-Fighters"I'll be back, Don't go anywhere"

-At Vegeta and Nappa's spaceships-

"Nappa, what was that?" said Vegeta "Kakarot kicked your ass"

"I'm sorry Vegeta" squeaked Nappa

sigh"I'll go take care of the other three, stay here" said Vegeta, putting Nappa into his spacepod which he idiotically named the S.S Nappa 'Why did he name his pod that' thought Vegeta and pressed the 'Begin Healing' button amd then Nappa's Spacepod began flodding with the Liquid Frieza's henchmen use to heal

"That Saiyan will pay for this!" said Vegeta, outraged

-At Rocky Mountains(not the ones in the U.S or Canada)-

"Kakarot, show me the power you used to beat Nappa, show me Kaioken" said Vegeta (is it me or is Vegeta becoming the Main Character?)

"You want to see it?, fine by me!" said Goku, powering up to Kaioken times 4

With that Vegeta started beating the shit out of Goku somehow by using a move he learned from his father called Saiyanoken which raises the users power level three times normal

"Hahaha, Kakarot your pathetic" said Vegeta

"Vegeta, if you would let me try and preform this attack, I'll show you something that makes the statement 'even a low class can surpass an elite' true" said Goku

"Well then go ahead" said Vegeta, watching Goku charge the Spirit Bomb

-One Hour Later-

"Almost ready" said Goku "What the?, Vegeta fell asleep...HEY WAKE UP"

"What who where?, oh yea, I fell asleep waiting" said Vegeta

Goku made a anime style sweatdrop and a then did a anime style fallover without losing the Bomb

"that done yet?" asked Vegeta

"Yes, It just finished" said Goku launching his Spirit Bomb

As the smoke cleared from the Impact, Vegeta sat there, unharmed

"Pathetic Kakarot" said Vegeta in a emo way (Vegeta isen't)

"Well, since the author is getting tired of writing this chapter of a Fanfic he won't be in, let's end this with a Beam Struggle" said Goku

"Ok" said Vegeta launching up into the air and launchin a Galik Gun at Goku

"Kaaa-maaa-haaa-meee-haaaa!" said Goku saying the Kameha Wave's longer name AKA what you say preforming it

"ARRGGHHH" said Vegeta losing the Struggle, and being hurt so badly he had to retreat

"Ahhh, this ending to this chapter was messed up" said Vegeta, retreating with Nappa in there spacepods and landing on a distant planet to heal

"Looks like thats the end for this...Chapter that is" said Goku

-End of Chapter-

Rate and Comment, next retelling Is the Frieza Saga, then the Cell, then the Majin, then the Entire Gt saga. sorry I skipped alot of periods at the end of Paragraghs...


End file.
